


Exclusive | Only if you can afford me

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: LuTen Escort AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escort Lucas, Escort Service, Getting Together, Heir Ten, Jongin & Lucas friendship, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, LuTen, Lucas in a suit, Lucas in glasses, Lucas is a good date, M/M, Meet-Cute, More tags to follow, NonCon (brief mention), One Night Stands, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Ten & Mark & Taeyong friendship, TenCas, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, What Ten wants Ten gets, brief angst, happy end, so is lucas, sparkling pornography, ten is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: There was a tall guy on the middle of the dancefloor, tall as fuck, with the dark blue hair, wearing black leather pants and a knitted long-sleeved shirt. Ten narrowed his eyes again. Was … was that a see-through shirt? And good God, the guy could move his body! He really seemed to have fun while he danced with his friends out there, his head thrown back in laughter, his body moving with the beat and the sweat on his skin glistening under the bright lights of the club.Ten wanted to have him, and usually, what Ten wanted, Ten would get.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin/Lee Teamin (mentioned), Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong (mentioned)
Series: LuTen Escort AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882441
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest 'Thank you' goes to my beloved atoricrash! Without her half of my stories wouldn't be written and posted. She's my motivation and inspiration and I love her so so much!  
> She also entertained the idea to this story by bombarding me with pictures <3

**Chapter 01**

It had been a long day and Ten was glad that he could get out some of the frustration that had built up during work at a night out with his friends. He had been nothing but the dutiful son all week and it pissed him off more than anything. All the time he had to be perfect, he wasn’t allowed the slightest mistake, not a single slip. But this week was over now and he would enjoy the weekend, thank you very much, and taking home some hot guy with him.  
They had one of the VIP booths of the club, simply because he was able to afford it and he wanted to enjoy his evening with people he considered friends. Ten was sipping on his orange juice and watched the dancefloor when something very colourful caught his eye. Slowly he placed down his glass and leaned forward, eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to find the blur of blue again. When he did his eyes widened for a moment and he blinked.  
There was a tall guy on the middle of the dancefloor, tall as fuck, with the dark blue hair, wearing black leather pants and a knitted long-sleeved shirt. Ten narrowed his eyes again. Was … was that a see-through shirt? And good God, the guy could move his body! He really seemed to have fun while he danced with his friends out there, his head thrown back in laughter, his body moving with the beat and the sweat on his skin glistening under the bright lights of the club.

Ten wanted to have him, and usually, what Ten wanted, Ten would get.

So he took another sip from his drink and got up, earning a curious look from his friends, but Ten didn’t pay them any mind. He had a single aim and that was to get the hot, blue-haired man into his bed tonight. His target was surrounded by other rich kids who probably wanted the same thing as Ten. But he would be the only one who would get it.  
Ten pushed through the masses of dancing bodies, his shirt sticking to his body because it was much hotter out here than it had been in their air-conditioned lounge. He stopped in front of the hot guy as he turned around, their eyes meeting and a smirk appeared on Ten’s face. He inclined his head slightly, asking for permission to dance with him silently. The blue-haired man let his eyes drag over Ten, taking him in and undressing him with his eyes. When the other looked back up, he lifted his eyebrows and Ten took it as permission to come closer. After a few more seconds of taking each other in, they started to dance. Ten was a good dancer, he knew how to move his hips, his body. He had dance lessons as a kid and teen, he knew how to control his movements.  
Ten could feel the eyes of the other people around on them. He was pretty sure they envied him, that he had the undivided attention of this beautiful man all to himself. A smirk appeared on his lips when the man put his hand on his neck, while Ten wrapped his hand around his waist, bringing them even closer together.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the other teased and Ten laughed.

"I would like to know the name of the guy who'll go home later with me."

"Oh, will I?" he asked, an amused grin on his face. "You are very sure about this."

"I usually get what I want," Ten answered, voice dripping with self-confidence.

"Bratty. I like that."

"So?"

His dance partner leaned forward and brought his lips close to Ten's ear.

"My name's Xuxi." 

Xuxi's breath fanning over his heated skin made goosebumps rise on Ten's body and he tightened his grip on Xuxi's neck. Yes, Ten wanted to take him home and have his way with him. He wanted to feel Xuxi's skin underneath his fingers, freed from all clothes. He wanted to leave his marks on the other, wanted him to remember Ten for the days to come. Ten wanted, desired, needed this.

"How about we get some drink first, …?" 

"Ten."

"Before we see what the night will bring for us, Ten?" Xuxi suggested as he pulled back a bit and Ten smiled at him.

"Lead the way to the bar then."

**~°~**

It was a good night for Ten so far.  
Xuxi had led the way to the bar and Ten paid for their drinks. They talked a bit while they drank before returning to the dancefloor. Ten discovered that Xuxi was a shameless flirt and he liked that.  
A lot.

They drifted around each other, moving apart, driven by the beat of the music or a different dance partner, only to be pulled in to each other like they were magnets. Ten followed each of Xuxi's move as he was pulled away by some girl. She was pretty, big brown eyes, dark long hair, lean body, nice enough face. But even when Xuxi danced with her, he was completely focused on Ten who danced alone for just a few moments until arms wrapped around his middle and he was pulled against a hard chest. He moved his hips with the guy behind him, let himself go with the beat of the music, let it flow through his body, became one with the tunes.  
Ten opened his eyes when he felt a big hand on the side of his neck, another body pressing against his. It was Xuxi and he bit his lips because damn, the taller man looked so good. Ten wanted nothing more than to kiss him right on the spot. To be lifted up by this strong arms and held close.  
Xuxi wrapped his arm around Ten's middle, pulling him away from the other guy and against his chest. Ten lifted his hands up, placed them on Xuxi's shoulders and stood on his tiptoes.

"How about we get out of here?" Ten suggested, his lips very close to Xuxi's ear and it took all his self-restraint not to bite the lobe.

"What are you suggesting, Ten?" He could hear the smile in Xuxi's voice even over the loud music.

"I'd like to kiss you properly without an audience. I want you in my bed, preferable naked, and fucking you silly."

Xuxi laughed wholeheartedly at his words. "You aren't afraid of saying what you want, huh?" 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. Why should he be? Xuxi let his fingers glide over Ten's jaw, his eyes fixed on his lips.

"Show me your bedroom then," Xuxi answered.

**~°~**

The drive home was a test on Ten's patience! It drove him insane that Xuxi sat next to him but he wasn't able to touch or do anything to him, other than playing with his fingers.  
Xuxi seemed to be amused when the smirk on his lips was any indication as he watched the passing scenery.  
Ten paid the driver and pulled Xuxi after him into the building, straight to the elevator and punching in the security code for his floor.

The moment the elevator doors closed behind them, Ten was pressed against the cold metal surface, Xuxi's lips hard on his.  
Ten's hands came up, fingers digging into the blue strands. He used the hold as leverage, bringing himself closer, bending the other man to his liking and Xuxi went willingly. He opened his mouth without hesitation when Ten's tongue slid over his lower lip. And boy Xuxi was vocal, small moans and whimpers coming from the taller man, making Ten feel hot all over.  
Xuxi wrapped his hands around Ten's thighs, his fingers nearly able to enclose them completely, and Xuxi lifted him up like he weighs nothing, chest pressing against Ten's as he pressed him closer against the cool metal.  
When the elevator dinged and the door slid open, Ten broke the kiss, panting hard.

"Out," he commanded and Xuxi complied, carrying him outside and stopping in front of the door of his flat. "Bend down," Ten said and Xuxi followed his instruction again. 

He leaned forward so Ten was able to put the pin code to his flat in the display. The door opened and Xuxi stood back up and walked into the flat while Ten attacked his lips again with a filthy kiss. Xuxi closed the door with his foot before he turned around and pressed Ten against it, removing his lips from Ten's and started to kiss down his throat.

"Any hard limits?" Ten asked as Xuxi licked over his collarbone.

"No marks," Xuxi answered and Ten nodded.

"Okay. We will figure the rest out as we go. Now let me down." Xuxi looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Please!"

"Only because you asked so nicely," Xuxi answered with a smirk and put Ten down.

They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes meeting and Ten thinking about what he could do to this man. What he would be allowed to do. Ten lifted his hand and cupped Xuxi's cheek, letting his thumb glide over the others plush bottom lip.

"I want to see those lips wrapped around my cock," Ten said without breaking their eye-contact and Xuxi's breath hitched. "You'd like that too, hm?"

Ten smirked at the short nod from Xuxi and removed his hand, lowered it and intertwined their fingers. He wanted the taller man on his bed. Preferable naked and writhing beneath him.

"Follow me."

**~°~**

They made it to the bedroom in a blur of messy kisses, groping hands and discarded clothes. Ten pushed Xuxi to his bed, made him sit down and walked up to him, pressing his thighs open with his legs, burying his fingers in the dark blue strands, making Xuxi look up to him.  
His partner already looked wrecked. Eyes glassy and pupils blown from arousal, his lips swollen and bruised from their kissing, his hair a mess from Ten's hands. Sadly he wasn't allowed to leave marks, because in Ten's opinion Xuxi would look marvellous covered in hickeys and love bites.

Xuxi lifted his hands and placed them on Ten's hips, pulling him closer. He started to trail sloppy kisses over his stomach downwards, his eyes never leaving Ten's. Xuxi bit down at the soft flesh of his hips and made Ten hiss and pull at hair, which made Xuxi smirk. He trailed his fingers over Ten's side, over his side, his hip, following the shape of his muscles down to his crotch. Slowly Xuxi circled his pointer over the tip of Ten's hard cock before he wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke it lazily.  
Ten let his head fall back with a moan as Xuxi started to mouth at the tip, a loud groan falling from his lips when the hot wetness of Xuxi's mouth engulfed him. God, it felt so good and the other really knew what to do with his tongue and how he could drive Ten crazy with lust.  
Xuxi watched him the whole time, his eyes trained on Ten's face as he sank down even deeper. When he hollowed his cheeks, Ten knees nearly buckled and he wrapped his arms around Xuxi's head, barely able to control the movements of his hips.

"Oh my God," Ten groaned.

Xuxi moved back up and pulled off with an obscene wet sound, his tongue gliding over his bottom lip, a cheeky grin spreading over his face, while his hand continued with the stroking movements.

"Naaww not a God. Xuxi is enough."

Ten laughed before he bent down and sealed their lips together.

"Cheeky bastard," he whispered against Xuxi's lips and pushed him further up the bed.

"You seem to like it."

"Oh I do," Ten answered.

He left Xuxi for a moment to get the lube and condoms from the drawer in his bedside table. Ten dropped them next to the other man before he settled back between his legs.

"We haven't talked about that yet, but I am on top."

Xuxi reached out with his hand and placed it on Ten's neck to pull him back down, bringing their lips closer, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"What a catch you are," he teased. "A rich bitch brat with a bossy attitude." Xuxi kissed him open-mouthed. "You're lucky you are cute."

"You seem to like it," Ten tossed his own words back to him and Xuxi laughed.

"I do, or I wouldn't be here. Now show me those dancer hips in action."

Xuxi patted Ten's side and they both grinned at each other. Ten snatched a condom and the lube. He opened the foil and rolled it over his hard cock before he uncapped the lube, poured some of the liquid over his fingers and warmed it before he lifted one of Xuxi's legs and placed it against his shoulder. After one last glance and a nod from Xuxi Ten gently pushed one slippery finger inside him.  
Heat welcomed him and Ten moaned. His cock twitched at the feeling and lust coiled in his stomach. Ten moved his finger and Xuxi relaxed, this clearly wasn't his first time and soon Ten was able to add another two fingers, all while Xuxi alternately cursed and moaned.  
His hands were clutching at the sheets underneath him, his voice already hoarse.

"Please please please," he begged. "Hurry up, Ten!"

But he liked it to take his time and he wanted this to be good for both of them and not painful for Xuxi.  
When he deemed Xuxi ready enough he pulled his fingers back and placed a kiss to the ankle resting against his shoulder.

"On your hands and knees Xuxi," he told the other man and slapped the side of his ass slightly.

Ten lowered Xuxi's leg back on the bed and helped him to turn around. Ten took in the sight of Xuxi underneath him. His back arched, his ass wet from the lube, up in the air ready to be fucked. What a sight he was. Ten wished he could take a picture of it.  
He moved between Xuxi’s legs and let his fingers run down the others back before he slapped each butt cheek. It felt nice to see the imprints of his hands against the honey-toned skin and the moan he was rewarded with made the fire in his veins burn even hotter.  
Careful he pressed the tip of his cock against Xuxi’s opening and after one last reassuring look, he started to push in. And oh the sounds Xuxi made! The needy whines and moans, fuel to his burning desire.  
Inch by inch he slid his entire length into the willing body, moaning deeply and leaning forward to press his lips between Xuxi’s shoulder blades, his hands wrapped tightly around the other man’s middle.

“Fuck,” Ten groaned and pulled back just as slow to give Xuxi some time to adjust.

Xuxi’s fingers tightened in the fabric of the sheets, his head turned slightly so he could see Ten behind him. It only took a few moments before Xuxi started to move against him, making impatient sounds as Ten didn’t move soon enough. Ten didn’t waste any more time and started to snap his hips faster, one hand wandering over Xuxi’s side and finding leverage in the other man’s shoulder, pushing his cock hard and deep into the hot tight slickness of Xuxi’s body.

“Aaaah … God … yesss!” Xuxi moaned after he bent his lower back a bit more, his face pressed in the pillow underneath him. “God … Ten … right there … right … harder!”

There was no need to tell him twice. Ten did go harder and he angled his hips to hit Xuxi’s sweet spot again. He was rewarded with wonderful moans and small curses as he thrust into the other body. Ten grabbed Xuxi’s hip to stop him from moving against the bed. He itched to leave marks, to cover Xuxi’s body in lovebites and hickeys, but it was Xuxi’s only hard limit and Ten respected that.  
Gritting his teeth he slowed down, sliding slowly in and out, driving Xuxi nuts if the impatient sounds were any indication, and that was fun. Ten leaned a bit more forward, his hand on Xuxi’s chin and turned his head to kiss him firmly, while he slowly moved. One of his arms wrapped tightly around Xuxi’s chest and pulled him up. Xuxi had to open his legs a bit more to find a comfortable position which made him sink even deeper on Ten’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Xuxi cursed, voice starting to get hoarse.

He raised his arms, moved them over his head and pushed his fingers in Ten’s hair, bringing them closer together, bending his back a bit more. Ten could feel the strain of Xuxi’s thigh muscles as he had to move with him now.  
“Play with my chest,” Xuxi groaned, removing one hand from Ten’s hair to cover the one over his chest.

Oh boy … Ten enjoyed Xuxi tremendously. He was gorgeous and his body was perfect. Tall, lean, all muscle and strength. And he had bowed to his will so easily. Ten followed the lead of Xuxi’s hand and he cupped his chest with both hands now, pressing his thumbs against Xuxi’s nipple.

“Oh shit,” Xuxi hissed when Ten started to rub the little nubs.

He buried his face in Xuxi’s neck, trailing kisses over his throat and shoulder, careful not to leave any long-lasting marks. To take Xuxi home with him was the best idea and best choice in a long time. This was an amazing night so far.  
Ten bent Xuxi forward again and slid out of him, he wanted to see him, wanted to see the pleasure written all over his pretty face. Xuxi whined when he pulled out, but let out a string of curses when he was once again manhandled by Ten. He kissed Xuxi fiercely as he guided him onto his back, head resting on the soft pillows.  
With one smooth move, he thrust back into Xuxi, eliciting a loud moan when he slid back home. Xuxi’s strong legs wrapped around Ten’s waist, pulling him even closer. One hand Ten placed back on Xuxi’s chest, playing with his nipple while he wrapped his other hand around Xuxi’s hard dick, which made Xuxi scream hoarsely. He moved his hand in the rhythm of his thrusts.  
Xuxi moved one hand from the bed into Ten’s hair and pulled him down for another hard kiss, biting and sucking on his lower lip.

“Fuck … fuck Ten, I am close … so close,” he whimpered after another hard thrust. “Please … pleasepleaseplease, let me come.”

Ten wasn’t too far away from his climax as well. Heat was coiling in the pit of his stomach and he could feel his muscles tense. Xuxi’s moaned words and obscene noises were just another addition to his building orgasm. He groaned through gritted teeth, moving his hand from his chest to his hair, burying it in the blue strands.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Xuxi. Such a good fuck …” Ten bent down and kissed him sloppy. “You can come whenever you want.”

His thrusts became harder, faster. They were both so close and when Xuxi lost it a few moments later, his hips bucking and his muscles contracting around Ten’s dick, there was no holding back.  
With a loud helpless moan against Xuxi’s kiss-swollen lips, he came too, buried deep inside his lover. Xuxi’s come was spread over his lower belly and chest and when Ten pushed himself up, he took in the picture in front of him with hungry eyes.  
Again he wished he could take a picture. Xuxi looked wonderfully wrecked, panting, his cheeks deeply flushed, the blue hair a wild mess, his eyes glassy and hooded, lips swollen from their kisses.

“Fuck you are great,” Ten whispered out of breath and slipped out of Xuxi.

He lowered his head and bit the sensitive nipples, licked over them for the first time which made Xuxi whine in the back of his throat. With a Cheshire-cat-like grin, Ten kissed down his upper body and stomach, cleaning away the come on his way, to Xuxi’s softening cock, which Ten sucked between his lips. 

“Sensitive!” Xuxi said through gritted teeth and pushed Ten away from his cock.

He let it slip out of his mouth after a few moments and straightened himself a bit, stretching his body.

“I am really thirsty. You want something to drink too?” Ten asked and pulled off the condom, tying it before he pulled a tissue from the box on his bedside table and threw it in the bin after wrapping it up.

“Yeah, some water would be nice,” Xuxi answered. 

He stayed between the pillows, stretching his body a bit with a low hum and closed eyes. Ten thought he looked like a very satisfied cat.  
Ten bent down and kissed him once again, his hand trailing over Xuxi’s side.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go away.”

“Wouldn’t dare to go,” Xuxi nearly purred. “I am not finished yet.”

And now it was Ten’s turn to smile a broad and wicked grin. 

“I am glad to hear that,” he said before he got up and went to the kitchen to get them some water and maybe a little snack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

When Ten woke the next morning, Xuxi was gone. He didn't leave anything behind. No number, no text, nothing. A simple one-night-stand with no strings attached.  
As weird as it felt, Ten was relieved. Usually, he had to deal with his hook up the next morning and it could be a real exhausting affair. Them demanding cuddles or breakfast. Sometimes another round of sex, which was okay for Ten. But mostly they were clingy and that was a big nono for him.  
Ten turned onto his back, a big grin plastered on his face when he thought back to the last night. They had napped for a bit after he had gotten them water and snacks. Xuxi had woken him maybe an hour later, straddling his hips, demanding another round and good god, Xuxi had known how to use his hips as well while he rode him. Ten had been mesmerized by him, the rippling muscles of his torso and stomach, how he had raked his hands through his hair, the sultry look he gave Ten through his hooded eyes, how he had bitten his lips, his sounds. All while putting on a real show for Ten. The memory alone made him a bit hot and bothered again.

He stayed in bed for a few more minutes before he rolled out and went to the bathroom first before he walked to his kitchen. On the way there he took his mobile out of the pocket of his jeans. He had at least a dozen unread text messages from Mark and Taeyong.  
Yeah, okay he had fucked off without telling his friends last night. But he had a good reason to do so.  
Ten started his coffee then opened the group chat he had with Mark and Taeyong.

_[Mark: Ten? Where have you gone?]  
[Mark: Hello?!?]_

_[Taeyong: I think he fucked off with that blue-haired guy he had been dancing.]  
[Taeyong: Hope you have fun, Ten. Stay safe!]_

_[Mark: Of course he would do that. Typical him. ‘What Ten wants, Ten gets’ and all that jazz.]_

_[Taeyong: LOL! Are you jealous, Mark? There are a lot of guys out there eying you, you know.]_

_[Mark: Eeww … gross … But we could go dancing too. Meet me downstairs!]_

Ten would bet half of his inheritance that those two idiots had landed in bed together again. The struggle with them was real. Not one of them able to admit their feelings for each other. When they continued like that, Ten would have to intervene at some point and make them sit down to talk and get their shit together.  
He dialled Taeyong’s number because it was more likely for him to be already awake. He was greeted with a grumpy groan.

“Good morning to one of my best friends. Why are you so grumpy,” he teased as he picked up his coffee.

“How late is it?”

Ten glanced up to the clock above his kitchen door. “Shortly past noon. I am surprised that you are still in bed. Usually, you are more of a rise and shine person. Long night?”

“Fuck you, Ten.”

He cackled. “Oh, I did the fucking actually. From what I get you and Mark did too, huh? Let me take a wild guess: After you went dancing together you got even more shitfaced than you’ve been before I left and ended up in bed together. How close am I?”

Ten could hear some rustling of sheets and some mumbled words. “Just Ten. Go back to sleep, Mark.” He heard more rustling and shifting. “So, I am up. And maybe we ended up in bed together again. Why would you even care about it, Ten?” Taeyong hissed.

“I don’t. Just want to make sure that you both are okay.”

“We always are,” Taeyong murmured and Ten rolled his eyes. He was sure that this would end in broken hearts and tears one day. Maybe he should sit them down sooner than later. “I guess your night was good as well?”

“Mn,” Ten agreed. “Very satisfying. And he was gone this morning, no breakfast, no cuddling, nothing.”

“Sounds like you are happy about it.”

“It was a one-night-stand, Taeyong. No strings attached and I am glad that finally, someone sees it the way I do.”

His best friend hummed in understanding. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“Not really. Doing some chores around the flat, taking a look at the statistics for the company, being lazy. You?”

“You should relax at the weekends, not work more,” Taeyong sighed.

It wasn’t that Ten didn’t know that. But as the heir of one of the biggest dance companies in the country, he had to work hard for it. And it was the easiest way to keep his father off his tracks and let him live in peace.

“It’s not much,” Ten promised. “Only two or three statistics and the sign-ups for the next semester. We probably should talk about the choreographies for the end-term-show tomorrow.”

Ten was sorry that he had to bother Taeyong on a Sunday with this, but it was always for the better when he had the other man onboard. They met during their time in university and Taeyong was hired as a dance instructor by Ten’s father after he had graduated. Taeyong and Ten were known as one of the most successful duos in the company. Young people applied to the company just in hope to be taught by them.

“Sure, no problem,” Taeyong agreed easily. “And let me be the friendly reminder of the companies gala in two days.”

Ten’s stomach dropped before he cursed under his breath. He had totally forgotten about the gala. It was some charity thing his mother had set up and he already had pissed his parents off when he had told them that he wouldn’t show up alone to the party.

“You haven’t found someone to accompany you, have you?” Taeyong asked.

“No,” Ten sighed and two days weren’t enough time to find anyone now. "I guess I'll ask Mark to come with me."

"Yeah, no, you won't. Or you can but he'll say no. He's my plus one already."

Ten groaned and let his head sink. Of course, Taeyong would have been faster than him. It was just his luck.

"Don't worry, bestest friend of mine. I might have a solution to your little problem."

"Yeah? You can miracle up some hot guy, charming and polite enough to go and visit a charity gala with me and don't make me look like an idiot on the red carpet?"

"Something like that, yeah." Taeyong sounded so smug. Ten wanted to punch him. "You remember my cousin Taemin?"

"Blond, pretty face, older than us. Big scary boyfriend?"

"Jongin isn't scary," Taeyong chuckled. "Biggest softie I've ever seen. But yeah, exactly him. He runs a business with a friend of his."

"Uhum, and what kind of business are they running, Taeyong?"

"Escort Service." Ten spluttered but his friend seemed unfazed and continued. "It would be the perfect solution. You just have to tell them what you want and they'll send you the perfect match. Baekhyun is really good with that stuff. Just tell them you got their number from me and everything will be fine. Only if you want of course."

Ten thought the offer over in his head. He could ask one of his other friends. Someone would probably be up to be his plus one for the gala. But his parents knew all his friends. And he wanted to piss them off.  
Maybe an unknown face would have exactly that effect.

"Send me their number. I'll think about it."

"That's a good boy." Ten could hear Taeyong's smugness clearly.

"Go and finally confess your feelings to Mark. He's probably waiting for you to do it!" Now it was Taeyong's turn to make incoherent sounds and Ten smiled. "See you tomorrow at work Taeyong-ah."

He ended the call and placed his mobile down on the kitchen counter, sipping on his coffee. It didn't take long for it to vibrate and a message from Taeyong flashed on the display with some contact info attached.

_Grand Theft Agency - XXX-XXX-XXXX_

Was he really thinking about hiring an escort to go with him? Sure it would be only half the fun without his parents fuming about him bringing a date, a male one too. But he was tired of them talking about him getting married and settling down, having children yadda yadda yadda.  
He was happy with the life he had, thank you very much. He enjoyed his freedom, he was 24 for goodness sake! He was too young to settle down and have a family on his own.

"You know what, fuck it," he mumbled to himself after another sip of coffee and dialled the number.

He'd rather have an escort to be his date for the gala, than showing up alone after he already announced he would bring someone and giving his parents the satisfaction of him failing.  
That would not happen.

"Grand Theft Agency, my name's Baekhyun. What can I do for you?"

"Uhm … hi … my name's Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. A friend of mine, Lee Taeyong, gave me your number. I'd need someone to come to a charity gala with me in two days."

There was silence at the end of the other line for a short moment.

"He's Taemin's cousin or something, am I right?"

"Said he was, yeah."

"Usually we wouldn't take new customers on such short notice. But as you are a friend of the cousin of my business partner, I'll make an exception. Tuesday night, right?"

"Yeah. And I am sorry to bother you on such short notice."

"Yeah, don't mention it. It's okay. Male or female partner?"

"Male, preferable."

"Hmm." Ten could hear some muttering, some clicking and typing sounds. "I might have someone for you, but I have to check in with him first. How about I send you our registration form per mail, you fill it, send it back to me and I'll call you in … about half an hour?"

"Okay, yeah, sounds pretty good to me."

Ten gave Baekhyun his private email address before they finished the call for the time being. He waited for the email and started to fill the form.  
If this would work out and he had a nice evening, he would pay the company a nice tip.

**~°~**

Baekhyun called him back as promised. His date would pick him up on Tuesday evening from his flat and they would drive to the venue together, with a car provided by the agency. His date's name was Lucas and he was a good choice Baekhyun said because he had an artistic background as well. Ten agreed to the terms and conditions and asked if Lucas had any allergies or a special diet as there was a set menu at the gala.

„He's good with anything. He likes spicy food if there's an option. And he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth.“

Ten noted that and passed it on to the catering firm.  
Afterwards, he cleaned his flat a bit, looked over the statistics and the schedules for next term as he had told Taeyong.

Monday passed uneventful in a blur of training and classes and trying to find something they could do for the show at the end of the term. Ten also cleared his schedule for Wednesday morning because he wanted to sleep in after the gala and as he was the junior boss he could do that easily.

Due to the event in the evening, they closed the company earlier. They had been running rehearsals the whole morning and he had gone over the schedule for the evening with his mother more than once.  
Their senior year classes would perform some classical ballet next to some modern dance pieces, choreographed and directed by Taeyong and him.

Ten went home in the late afternoon to get showered and dressed for the gala. He had decided on a dark blue suit with black lapels and a matching dress shirt and tie. He put on some light make-up, fully knowing that his father despised it when he wore make-up outside of work, and to make his outfit a bit more glamorous he added some wristbands made out of pearls. He wanted to make a good impression and this evening was no fun for Ten as he had to talk to sponsors and donors, while being polite and smiley, and he had to keep an eye out on his students as well. So he wanted to feel as comfortable as possible in his own body.

Ten was tying his shoes when the intercom ringed.

„Yes?“

„Good evening, Mr Leechaiyapornkul. There's a young gentleman for you, says his name is Lucas and he's here to pick you up.“

„Thank you, Mica. Tell him I'll be down in a minute.“

„Of course, sir.“

Ten hung up, finished tying his shoes, grabbed his keys and went to the elevator to get downstairs.

When Ten stepped out of the elevator his eyes wandered to Mica, sitting behind the reception desk, smiling politely at the man he was talking too. The man was tall, wearing a black suit. The man's dress pants hugged his ass and thighs really nicely and Ten was barely able to hide his smirk. Ten walked up to the desk, a smile on his face.

„Is it possible that you are here to pick me up, Lucas?“

Ten placed a hand on the other man's lower back. He looked up so he could see the guy's, Lucas', face after he turned around.

Ten's brain blanked the moment he came face to face with Lucas.

That … that was impossible! What the hell?

„Xuxi?“ Ten asked, dumbfounded.

Because the man in front of him, dressed in all black from head to toe, with hazelnut coloured hair and fricking glasses, smiling like a sun, was no other than his Saturday-night hook-up!

„Good evening, Ten,“ Xuxi, no Lucas, greeted him. „It's nice to see you again.“

What?

Ten gaped openly at him, trying to get his thoughts in order.

„What the fuck?“ slipped out of his mouth, inaudible.

„We should get going,“ Lucas said, completely unfazed by the fact that they knew each other. That he was paid for tonight to be Ten's date. How was it possible that he was still smiling at Ten?! „Otherwise we will be late for the gala. And we can't have that, can we?“

Ten nodded numbly as Lucas took his arm gently and hooked it under his before he led Ten out of the building into the parking lot. He gave a cheery wave to Mica as they left the building.

Xuxi was his date. The best fuck he had in months was his date … worked as an escort … JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!

Lucas led him to a sleek black Audi and opened the passenger door for him.

“It’s Baekhyun’s car. He said it would make a good impression when we show up at the venue with a nice and decent car,” the young man chatted happily.

_‘Decent car, my ass,’_ Ten thought. This was an Audi RS7, probably a Sportback by the look of it. This car was very high class and far from cheap. But it was perfect for their entrance at the gala.  
He was still very confused.

Had he thought about Saturday night over the last two days?  
Sure he had. You couldn’t simply forget something like that. It had been hot, it had been long, it had been good … great … amazing! Best sex Ten probably ever had. 10 out of 10, would recommend.

Had he thought about seeing Xuxi again? - Not so much. At least not so soon.

Ten got into the car and buckled himself in, while Lucas got behind the steering wheel. He started the motor and the car roared to life, started to vibrate beneath Ten. Lucas handled the car securely as he brought them into traffic. He seemed to be a good driver, sure in what he did and Ten was glad about that. He couldn’t afford it to arrive at the gala completely sweat-soaked because he had a near-death-experience during the drive there.

“Is Xuxi even your real name?” it burst out of Ten suddenly.

Lucas cast him a short glance, his eyes immediately back on the road ahead of them. “It is,” he confirmed with a small smile. “Depending if you use Cantonese or Mandarin Chinese it’s either Xuxi or Yukhei. I prefer to go by Lucas tho.”

Ten nodded, trying to process the new information.

“Did you know it would be me you'll accompany tonight?”

“I didn’t,” Lucas answered, voice calm. “I recognised the address, but not the name on the booking. Guess you didn’t tell me your real name either.”

“Yeah,” Ten snorted. “Try to get people to pronounce my name right. It’s a nightmare. So I tend to tell people my professional name.”

“Oh,” Lucas said in understanding and nodded. “That makes sense.” Lucas stopped at a red light. “How do you wanna do this? What am I to you tonight? A friend, a casual date, a lover?”

Ten didn’t need to think hard about this. “My date and lover. My parents know most of my friends so this is not doable.”

“I understand. So am I allowed to touch? To hold your hand maybe, or give you a kiss? Get your drinks. Am I allowed to spoil you?”

Ten thought about it for a moment before he grinned. His father would probably have a fit when his son was pampered by another man, obviously his lover, who would make a show out of their display of affection.

“Do your worst,” he told Lucas with a grin.

Lucas flashed him a big smile that showed off his teeth and made his eyes crinkle. It reminded Ten of a happy puppy.

“What happened to your hair?” Lucas cast him a confused look. “It was blue on Saturday, today it’s brown.” A wonderful brown, soft and warm and very fluffy looking, hazelnut with streaks of caramel-coloured strands, depending on the light.

“Oh that,” Lucas exclaimed in understanding. “I used coloured hairspray.”

Well … that made sense.

They arrived at the venue a few minutes later and Lucas pulled up at the entrance. One of the boys from the parking service went to the driver’s side to hand a voucher over to Lucas when he got out of the car. He gave the key to the young man and walked over to the passenger side, closing the buttons of his suit jacket on the way.  
God, he really was well mannered, Ten thought.

Lucas opened the door for Ten and held out his hand, which Ten took and let himself be helped out of the car. Lucas closed the door before he hooked Ten’s arm with his and led them up the stairs and inside.  
The hall was already bustling with people, his parents a short distance away from the door, greeting their most important guests. Ten’s fingers tightened around Lucas’ arm as he walked up to his parents. He could see how his father’s eyes narrowed and his mother looked a bit startled.

“Chittaphon, you are here,” his father said, disdain audible in his voice.

“I am sorry for being late,” he said, not apologetic at all. “We were stuck in traffic. It’s a nightmare around this time.”

“You are here now, that’s all that counts. You can help your mother greeting the guests, while I check over the sound system one last time,” his father said and walked away without another word.

Ten gave his mother an apologetic smile and kissed her cheek. “How is it going?” he asked, his arm still interlaced with Lucas’.

“Oh you know, the usual. People demanding our attention, making small talk, charming our way to their hearts and wallets. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Her eyes flickered to Lucas. “Won’t you introduce me to your charming companion?”

Lucas let go off Ten and reached for his mother’s hand, giving a kiss to the back of her hand.  
WHAT THE FUCK?!?

“I am Lucas, Ten’s date for tonight. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

And his mother blushed. Seriously?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

“Oh,” she giggled. “So charming. It’s nice to meet you too, Lucas. I am Ten’s mother and apparently your host tonight. I wish you a pleasant evening at the gala.”

“Thank you very much. I am sure I’ll have a pleasant evening with such a gorgeous host. Can I get you something to drink?”

Lucas let go of his mother’s hand and looked at them both. “Champagne,” Ten said. His brain still malfunctioning on his mother’s reaction to Lucas.

“Of course, babe. I’ll be right back.”

Lucas had the audacity to lean in and place a kiss to his temple before he went to the bar that was built up in the foyer. Ten stared after him until he felt his mother’s hand on his arm.

“He seems to be nice, Chittaphon. Maybe you should keep this one for once?”

“Mom,” he exclaimed loudly, shocked.

She laughed, patting his arm and laughing. “I am just joking.” She turned on her professional smile and turned away from him. “Now let’s get to work, we have to charm some donors and potential new clients.”

Ten wasn’t sure how he should survive this evening. Maybe getting an escort as his date hadn’t been the smartest idea.

**~°~**

By the time they reached the end of the performances, Ten was at his fourth glass of champagne.  
This was a nightmare.  
The whole evening was a nightmare. Honestly. Worst day in his life.

Aside from the fact that Lucas had been able to charm his mother _(and probably his father as well, because they were talking very animatedly at the moment. About what, Ten had no idea)_ , he would have to endure the endless teasing from his best friends.  
When he had gone backstage with Taeyong for a last pep talk to their students he had told him who Lucas was. Ten had never seen Taeyong laugh this hard in the time they knew each other. He was holding his stomach, doubled over with laughter and tears had been streaming down his face.  
He even had tried to provoke Lucas with being extra touchy and clingy, but Lucas was cold as a fish when it came to his advances. Even when he had touched his ass while he had been talking with a donor, Lucas had just smiled and placed his lips on his temple.

“You being extra handsy tonight, huh babe?” Lucas whispered next to his ear after the other man had left them alone.

“How could I not. You look so handsome,” Ten answered, turning his head and looking straight in Lucas’ eyes. “But I really would like to rip that suit off of you and get you back into my bed. Would only let you wear your glasses. They make you look super sexy.”

There was a certain twinkle in Lucas’ eyes and he tried to hide a smile. Instead, he bit his lower lip and pulled it between his teeth. “Yeah? You think I look sexy with glasses?”

“Very much, yeah,” Ten agreed.

“Hmm, thank you Chittaphon for the compliment.”

Ten swatted at Lucas’ chest when he used his real name. “Bad Lucas,” he chided with a smile.

“You like me when I am bad.”

Ten let his tongue glide over his teeth and he gave Lucas a cheeky grin. “Oh, I do.”

They were interrupted by another donor and Ten had to suppress a groan. But this was no ‘fun night’, this was strictly business and Ten had to focus.

**~°~**

It was close to midnight when Lucas pulled up at the parking lot of Ten’s apartment building. The evening had been long and dreadful. All the talking and mingling with strangers. Ten wasn’t made for this part of his job. His parents were good at it, Taeyong was good at it, he … wasn’t.  
He was more secure in the making of choreographies and passing on his knowledge to his students. Ten was even more secure with balances and statistics than being social. He despised it a lot. The whole arsekissing ordeal. He hated it to be fake, or to bend himself to other people's liking. That’s why it had been a good idea to bring Lucas with him.

Lucas had been more attentive than anyone has ever been to him. He had been by his side nearly the whole evening, had brought him drinks, had been a reassuring presence, a support Ten had never known he needed.  
And he had been an endless tease. An arm wrapped around his lower back, hand resting on his side, small kisses here and there _(always on his temple, even one forehead kiss)_ , teasing words and looks, full with innuendos of their only night together.

But the night was over now. Lucas had fulfilled his part and had been a wonderful partner tonight. Somehow Ten didn’t want to let him go.

“Come upstairs with me,” he said in the silence that had built up since Lucas had stopped the car.

“No,” Lucas answered. “Not tonight.”

Ten huffed.  
‘Not tonight’ - What was that supposed to mean? Any other night Lucas would come with him?

“Why not tonight?” Ten needed to know.

“It wouldn’t be right. You had a few drinks. And it would feel wrong to me. It would destroy the memory I have of our last night together.”

Ten huffed again. Of course, Lucas had to be reasonable. Even when it didn’t sit right with Ten. He usually got what he wanted.  
But apparently not tonight.

“It was a pleasure to spend the evening with you,” Ten said and turned his head to the other man. “Goodnight Lucas,”

Lucas gave him a blinding, full teeth smile. “The pleasure was all mine. Goodnight Chittaphon.”

Ten chuckled and shook his head before he opened the door and got out of the car. He walked up to the building and heard as Lucas started the car. Ten turned around and watched the other drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Guess who clowned herself with saying 'This is going to be a short one-shot'. Exactly me!  
> You may have noticed I up-ed the chapters to five, so stay tuned because there's more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the tags!  
> In this chapter, there will be a very brief mention and discussion of **NonCon** which happened during one of Lucas' previous arrangements!

**Chapter 03**

The unpleasant and very insistent ringing of his mobile woke Lucas the next morning. He groaned and turned around, hand searching for the annoying device to make it shut up.  
Lucas was sure he hadn't set an alarm for this morning. There were no appointments, no meetings, no bookings he had to attend and he had wanted to sleep in.  
It seemed he wasn't that lucky today.

When he held his mobile between his fingers he saw it wasn't his alarm going off, it was an incoming video call from the agency. With a loud whine, he swiped up and accepted the call. He was greeted with the faces of Jongin, Taemin and Baekhyun.  
That was suspicious.

"What?"

"Good morning sunshine!" Taemin greeted him with a smile. "How was your evening with darling Chittaphon yesterday?"

"Good," he answered. "It was nice. The performances were good and the food decent. Ten and his friend are good choreographers."

"Hmm," Jongin hummed. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Guys, why are you calling me? It's like …" Lucas glanced at the clock next to his bed and groaned again. "It's fucking 7.30 in the morning!"

"Language, Xuxi," Taemin chided.

"Did something happen? Have I done something wrong? Happened something to Baekhyun's car?"

"The car is fine," Baekhyun answered, rolling his eyes. "And you did nothing wrong. Everything is fine."

Lucas slowly let out the breath he had been holding. Thank God that everything was alright.

"But …"

And here it came.

"But, we had a very early call from young Mr Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul," Taemin said.

"How on earth are you able to pronounce his name right without even hearing it!" Baekhyun moaned. "Not fair!"

"Why did he call," Lucas interjected before these two could start their usual bickering.

"Well," Jongin started and stopped, looking at his partner and Baekhyun.

"Well, what?"

"He wants to book you exclusively for the next three months."

"I don't do this," Lucas answered without hesitation, a frown appearing on his face.

They knew that he wasn't available for exclusive bookings. He had done it once, shortly after he had started working as an escort and it hadn't ended well.

"We know," Taemin said. "We know that. But we promised Chittaphon to talk to you. He was very insistent after Baekhyun told him no."

“I won’t change my mind,” Lucas said with a stern voice. “Been there, done that. You promised me two years ago that I would never have to do it again and I will hold you accountable to this promise.”

Lucas could see that all three of them were very uncomfortable. It hadn’t been a very good time after one of Lucas’ clients back then had become very possessive, thought he could keep Lucas to himself, that he could use the boy and pressure him into things he didn’t like. Lucas had been young and dumb, he hadn’t known better, had thought it was love.  
Baekhyun had been the first to ask him about it after he had seen some bruises on Lucas' wrists. And Lucas had told him about the restraints and that he hadn't liked it, but he wanted to make his client happy.  
After that, it had been only a few hours until his bosses and Jongin had shown up at the guy’s door to take him home. The man had not been happy. Not at all and he had shouted and threatened all of them. Taemin had explained to him that they could sue him for violating his contract with the company that stated clearly that the boundaries of their employees had to be respected and that he should be glad that they didn't bring the police with them.

“We know that Lucas,” Jongin said with a soft voice. “I already told these two that you wouldn’t change your mind but they still wanted to talk to you.”

“Because it’s not like Chittaphon requested Lucas should stay with him as that asshole did back then,” Baekhyun sighed. “He wants you to join him for business lunch or to family gatherings, whatever he needs you for. You wouldn’t have to stay with him for those three months. And we added a stipulation to the longterm contracts that makes it easy for you to get out of the arrangement anytime without further questions.”

Lucas let out an annoyed huff. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He had met Ten while he had been out in private, had spent the night with him, they had great sex. It had been a one-night-stand, nothing more.  
But yesterday had started to make things complicated. He had been surprised when he had pulled up at Ten’s building, he had been even more surprised when his date turned out to be Ten. Lucas had enjoyed yesterday evening. It really had been fun. Lucas liked Ten, he liked his company and it had been fun to rile him up a bit and to play with his confusion.  
And when Ten had asked him to stay the night, it hadn’t been an easy decision to say no. But Lucas had meant what he had said to Ten. He wanted to keep this memory he had of their night together. He didn’t want to ruin it. Next to the fact that he had been paid to be Ten’s date. Normally Lucas didn’t have a problem to spend the night with a client, but it hadn’t felt right.

“What are you thinking about, sunshine?” Taemin asked.

Lucas sighed and dragged his free hand over his face. “Tell him that I am okay with joining him for business-related stuff, even the family gatherings if I must. But that’s it. No private time spent together, no shopping sprees, me not staying at his place. I’ll go home at the end of the day.” All three nodded. “When he agrees to that you can give him my number so we can sort out the details.”

“Of course, Lucas,” Baekhyun said, all serious. “Thank you for doing this.”

Lucas nodded shortly. “It’s alright.”

**~°~**

Lucas was sitting on the sofa, sipping on his Cafe Latte when his phone chimed next to him. As it seemed Ten had agreed to his requests as he had a text message from him not an hour later.

_[unknown number: Hello Lucas, this is Ten. I am glad you accepted my offer to go exclusive with me for the next three months. Your boss told me about your requests and I agreed to them.]_

Lucas tapped on the number and saved it as _‘Ten/Chittaphon’_ in his contacts.

_[Ten/Chittaphon: I actually need your assistance tomorrow already. I have to attend a business lunch with my father and some sponsors. I would be very glad if you could join me.]_

He opened the calendar Baekhyun had set up for all of them. His schedule was already cleared for the next three months. Lucas sighed. Of course, he would attend the lunch with Ten. He had agreed to this.

_[Lucas: Hi Ten. I am glad you agreed to my terms. I just want to make sure that you know that I’ll take them very seriously and that I’ll end the contract should there ever be something that makes me uncomfortable.]  
[Lucas: Obviously I’ll accompany you tomorrow for lunch. Just let me know when and where, or if I should pick you up at the company so we can go there together.]_

_[Ten/Chittaphon: I’ll respect your terms, don’t worry.]  
[Ten/Chittaphon: You can pick me up at the company. The client requested lunch for 1 pm, so you can pick me up at 12.30. I should be finished with class by then and ready to go.]  
[Ten/Chittaphon: I don’t want to bother you any longer. Enjoy your day. See you tomorrow]_

_[Lucas: I’ll be there. See you tomorrow.]_

He let his mobile fall down on the couch and stared at the wall opposite of him. Lucas still wasn’t sure if this had been a good idea. It was obvious that there was something between them, but he wasn’t able to pinpoint what exactly it was. He tended to say that it was a mutual attraction. They were both handsome, ticked the same way in many things. Ten was easy company, Lucas didn’t need to bend himself to his liking. Maybe that was one of the advantages because he had got to know him in a different setting, not client/escort. More privately.  
And they clicked last Saturday. That was undeniable.

Lucas had been mesmerized by Ten the moment he had seen him coming his way through the mass of moving bodies on the dancefloor. He had held such confidence in his appearance, the way he simply had stopped in front of him, the smirk on his face. Ten had been the very definition of sexy, his shirt sticking to his body, the skin-tight jeans hugging his legs and ass in all the right places. Lucas had been undressing him with his eyes after three seconds.  
Dancing with Ten had been an experience he’d never forget as well. Their bodies had fit perfectly, their movements in sync. They had drifted around each other, moved apart, danced with other people on the dancefloor only to be pulled back again. Lucas had felt desired, wanted by Ten and it was a glorious feeling, knowing that he had wanted his real self, not ‘Lucas, the escort’.  
The sex … Ten had taken the reigns, had told Lucas what he wanted and he was happy to oblige. It had been a wild ride and Ten had met all his longings. Lucas had been able to let go for once.

Meeting Ten again yesterday had been a big surprise, but in contradiction to Ten, he had been able to control his emotions and feelings a bit better. Perks of working in the escort business. You needed to be able to shove down your own feelings, you needed to be a decent actor and play the role you had to be for that one particular night and client.

It still surprised him that Ten made an exclusive contract with the agency. Lucas knew how expensive this kind of agreement was and he wondered for the first time how rich Ten really was. But it wasn’t of his concern to be honest, as long as he stuck to Lucas demands and he was able to pay the company, they were fine.

**~°~**

Lucas had enough.  
This was the fifth time they spent together since last week _(four business-related meetings and one family gathering)_ and it was insane. It took him one hour with the train to get to Ten’s company or his flat, with the car even longer, depending on the traffic. He was stressed out every time he arrived at the studio or the restaurant they had chosen for lunch.

Today Lucas was sitting next to Ten, trying to follow the conversation but his mind was reeling. He needed a good solution for this. And the only one he was able to come up with made his stomach turn. It was different from last time, he trusted Ten, Lucas knew himself better and he knew that he had the backup from his hyung’s.  
Nonetheless, he needed some advice. Lucas placed his hand on Ten’s arm, who turned his attention to him immediately. A furrow appeared between Ten’s brows when he saw the expression on Lucas’ face.

“Are you okay?” he asked silently, voice layered with concern.

“Yeah,” Lucas answered, trying to sound reassuring. “I … uhm … I just need to make a call, would it be okay to leave you alone for a few minutes?”

“Of course, darling,” Ten answered with a nod.

Lucas gave him a thankful smile before he rose from his chair and excused himself to Ten’s father and their sponsor. He walked out of the restaurant onto the small balcony. It wasn’t warm enough yet to set up tables here so he would be undisturbed while he made his call with Jongin.  
The older man was working as an escort as well, even after he started dating Taemin. He had taken Lucas under the wing and had watched over him ever since. Lucas had come to value his advice very much.

“Hey Xuxi, what’s going on?” he was greeted after the third ring by Jongin’s deep voice. “Aren’t you on a lunch date with Ten?”

“I am,” he answered and leaned against the railing, watching over the city. “But I just excused myself because I need to get a second opinion on something.”

“What is it?”

Lucas lowered his head and took a deep breath. “I … I think I should move in with Ten for the time being.” Lucas heard the sharp intake of breath from Jongin. “I know, I know, but please Jongin, let me explain. You know that it takes me nearly an hour to get to him, even longer when I take the car. And it drives me nuts! I was about to snap at his father today because of a comment he dropped about Ten’s appearance and he looked good, you know. It’s exhausting. I’m not sure if I can keep this up for three months.”

Jongin was quiet for a moment before he exhaled with a sigh. “What do you want to hear from me Xuxi? That you shouldn’t do it, rather skip out of the contract than endanger yourself again?”

“Ten isn’t that kind of person. He respects my boundaries and I do trust him.”

Another sigh. “I know you do. And he seems to be a good kid. He’s friends with Taeyong and Minnie and I know him a bit through that. He seems to be trustworthy. However I am not sure how it will play out in the long scheme of things, you know. Are you really over what had happened two years ago, or are you trying to find an easy solution to a small interference you don’t like?”

Lucas let his head sink even further because he knew that Jongin wasn’t wrong. He could pull through these three months without moving, he could go back and forth if he only wanted too. But there was something he couldn’t explain that wanted him to be close to Ten, to make things easier for them.

“I can’t make this decision for you, Xuxi. It’s up to you, but if you should decide on the move you’ll have to let Baekhyunee and Taeminnie know so they can make the needed changes for the contract. Maybe you should talk with Ten first, huh? Hear what he thinks about the whole ordeal?”

Lucas hummed. That was the next point of his list. If Ten didn’t want him to stay in his flat there was no way around him driving through half the city every time anyway.

“I’ll do that after lunch. He has the afternoon off,” Lucas told Jongin. “Thanks, Jongin.”

“Don’t mention it, kid. Glad you called. Let me know when you’ve made a decision.”

“Lucas?!” 

He turned his head when he heard his name and saw Ten standing in the door of the balcony. 

“Will do, Jonginnie. Bye.”

Lucas ended the call and pushed himself up, placing his phone in the pocket of his trousers before he walked up to Ten. There was this concerned expression on his face again and Lucas didn’t like it. He placed his hand on Ten’s upper arm and squeezed it a little.

“You alright?” the older asked.

“Of course, Ten. I,” Lucas stopped for a moment. “I just need to talk to you about something later, if that’s okay with you.” 

Ten nodded. “We can talk now too if you want. My father can handle the client on his own as well.”

Lucas shook his head, he didn’t want to get Ten into more trouble. “Let’s get back inside, it’s freezing out here. Can’t have you catching a cold, can we?”

Ten squinted his eyes at him but didn’t say anything. Lucas intertwined their fingers and led Ten back to their table, where he pulled out the chair for Ten and helped him sit down. He was a gentleman after all.

The dinner dragged on for another hour and Lucas was ready to throw the towel. The conversation was boring and that client was an imposition. He was loud, unfriendly to the staff and self-opinionated. Also, the glances he sent his and Ten’s way said more about his opinion about them as he let through with his comments.  
They said their goodbyes after they left the restaurant and while Ten’s father went back to the company, Ten stayed with Lucas because it was his afternoon off and he would go home now. They watched the taxi drive away and when it was out of sight, Lucas intertwined their fingers.

“Shall I walk you home?” he asked and Ten raised an eyebrow.

“You sure about that? You don’t have to stay with me. I can go back to my flat alone.”

“I know that, but I want too. Please.”

Ten gave him one last curious glance before he shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, why not. I can’t stop you anyway.”

They crossed the street hand in hand. The way to Ten's apartment complex led them through a park and the weather was nice and warm enough for the small walk. It would only take them around thirty minutes.  
After they had walked a few minutes in silence, Lucas enjoying the sun and humming some tunes under his breath, Ten stopped abruptly, bringing Lucas to a stop as well.

"What the fuck is wrong," Ten asked, not unkindly. "You are acting really strange today. Did I do something that made you uncomfortable? Do you wanna leave the contract? Did I cross a fucking line, Lucas? Because I don't know what's going on!"

Lucas turned back to him, still holding Ten’s hand. “No,” he said, shocked. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Why would you think that?”

Ten let go of his hand and raked it through his hair. “Do you have any idea how today looked from my point of view? You have been tense since you arrived at the school to pick me up. And when my father commented on my outfit I thought you’d jump him! You were absent-minded the whole lunch and suddenly you ask if you could leave me alone for a bit to make a call? You called Jongin out of all people and after you finished you tell me you wanna talk to me about something, with your face all confused. Now tell me Xuxi, how would that look to you?”

Lucas watched him as he paced back and forth on the way, listened to what Ten had to say and he could see where he was coming from. He really had acted strange today and it was because he was about to go out of his comfort zone.  
He reached out for Ten and stopped him with his hand on the upper arm.

“Let me explain it, please,” Lucas said softly, his hand gliding over Ten’s arm, intertwining their fingers again. “But not here. Let us go home and I’ll tell you everything. It’s nothing bad, I promise and I won’t break the contract. I … we just have to discuss something I am not very comfortable with.”

Ten squeezed his hand reassuringly. “You don’t have to go out of your way just for me, you know that right?”

Lucas nodded. “I do. But I think I have to this time or else I’ll go nuts and jump your father for real next time he says something stupid about you.”

“Believe me when I say: I’d love to see that,” Ten laughed.

Lucas gave him a bright smile and tugged Ten along to get them back to his flat.

**~°~**

“So you are ready to talk now?” Ten asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Lucas.

Lucas sat at the kitchen island, waiting for the other man to finish his own drink. It was his first time back in the flat after their one-night-stand and it felt weird. Just as weird as he imagined it would be.  
Lucas wrapped his hands around the cup and blew a bit at his hot coffee. Ten sat down opposite of him.

"Not sure if I am ready," Lucas finally said. "But I would like to ask a favour of you."

Ten raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows and waited patiently for Lucas to continue.

"It's …" It was hard to sort through the mess that was his mind right now. But better to fall with the door into the house, than beating around the bush. "I would like to move in for the duration of the arrangement."

Ten blinked at him, twice, before he placed his cup back down and tilted his head a bit. "Baekhyun said you don't do that. He said you requested, and I quote 'only business-related stuff, even the family gatherings if he must. No private time spent together.' Which we are doing right now, by the way. Baekhyun also said 'No shopping sprees, Lucas not staying at your place. He'll go home at the end of the day.' Did I forget anything?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, that's exactly what I told them before I said yes."

"What made you change your mind? Why now? Why not move in from the beginning."

Lucas sighed, looked down at his folded hands. "There … something happened when I had my first long-term arrangement. I was young, knew nothing about this kind of work, thought it was all fun. It wasn't. The guy … he took advantage of my naivety, made me do things I didn't like … When Baekhyun and the others discovered what had happened, they got me out and I made them promise to never make me work in a contract that required that I had to stay with the client. That's why I don't do exclusive contracts anymore."

"Did he … assault you?"

"Not in the literal sense of the word, no. But he didn't respect my boundaries, like not leaving marks on me. You did respect that."

"Yeah, well. That's what I would call consensual sex, alright. He was an asshole for taking advantage of you and I am glad you could get out. Still doesn't answer why you want to move in now and why you seem to trust me enough to do so."

"To answer the first question: I am sick of driving through the whole city every time we have an appointment. It takes me ages to get here and back home. It would make things easier for both of us. I'd be relaxed and we could react a bit more flexible to a change in plan. And … I do not know why I do trust you to be honest, but I do."

Lucas stretched out his arms and laid his head on one arm, looking up at Ten through his lashes. The other didn't seem to be convinced and looked hard at Lucas.

"You don't have to say yes," Lucas said quietly and Ten rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, this flat is big enough for the two of us and you can have one of the guest rooms for the time being."

Lucas sat up straight and flashed Ten a smile. "You serious?"

"I am. I understand your point and I don't want to stress you more than necessary. I am glad that you accepted my request even when it made you uncomfortable."

"Don't sweat it," Lucas answered dismissively. "You wanna come and get my stuff packed?"

"Guess you'll need a car to get your stuff here, huh?"

Lucas' smile widened before he nodded. They totally would need the car.

**~°~**

Lucas told his hyung's about it a few days later, after he had already moved in with Ten.  
He had a long talk via video call with them. It wasn't like they didn't trust him and his judgement, but they worried. A lot. Especially Taemin. But Lucas assured him that everything would be okay and that he knew his limits and that nothing would happen to him.

Ten and he got used to each other pretty fast. Ten was easy to live with. He didn't have any high expectations for Lucas, only to keep the flat clean and mess-free, and he was glad about that. He didn't need much himself.  
At first, Lucas kept mostly to his room, he had everything he needed there. A TV, bathroom and laptop. He only had to get out when he wanted something to eat or when he met with Ten for another meeting.  
But after a few days, he started to hang around the big living room, got more comfortable with his surroundings and with Ten. 

On a Sunday morning, nearly a month later, Lucas walked out of his room to make breakfast, only wearing his briefs and one of those fancy silk kimonos that had been en vogue a year or so back. His eyes were fixed on the screen of his mobile when a loud clattering noise and a yell of 'Oh my God' startled him and he looked up. Lucas was confronted with Ten and two other men. He knew one of them a bit as Taeyong was Taemin's cousin, but the black-haired guy who was currently covering his eyes he had never seen before.  
Lucas' gaze flickered to Ten who was trying to cover his smirk with his cup and Taeyong, who had turned halfway to them, mustering Lucas from top to bottom.

"Aish, Mark you dropped the fruit-salad for breakfast. Now it's ruined!" Ten complained, Lucas eyes wandering back to Ten. "And stop acting like a child, it's not like he's stark naked. You have seen men naked before."

"You don't eat fruits," he answered dumbly as Mark said, "He should cover up first!"

Lucas looked down on himself. Yeah okay he hadn't closed the belt and his torso was on full display, but that was no reason to act like a flustered virgin.

"I don't like fruits," Ten agreed easily enough. "But you do. I thought it would be nice to have brunch with Taeyong and Mark. So they came over after I invited them. Would you do me a favour and cover yourself, so Mark can go and die in peace."

Mark huffed from in between his hands and Lucas laughed. He walked past the dark-haired man, Taeyong had already gotten up from his place by the kitchen counter and helped Mark to clean up the mess he made. Lucas stopped by the coffee maker and pushed the buttons on the fancy machine to get his Americano before he started to wrap the silk fabric around his body. He was about to tie the knot when two arms wrapped around him, hands sneaking underneath the kimono and a warm body pressed to his back. A small smile played around his lips.  
Lucas had come to learn that Ten was a very affectionate and tactile person, seeking closeness and warmth whenever he had the chance. And Lucas was more than willing to let him have it. He liked it to be cuddled. He was a big fan of cuddles and snuggling.

"Wouldn't have thought you'd be a Kimono-person," Ten whispered against his shoulder. "Not that I am complaining. Your legs look awesome in it."

Lucas huffed a laugh and leaned a bit back against Ten. "I like them quite a lot. They are light and breezy and you can wear them even on hot days." He turned in Ten's embrace, so he could look at the other man. "I am sorry about interrupting you and your friends and not being dressed decently. If I had known you have visitors I would have put on proper clothes."

"Naawww, they will survive. I enjoyed the view and I would have come and got you anyway. The brunch includes you as well, Xuxi. Common, let's go to the balcony. The weather is warm enough outside."

"Yeah," Lucas drawled. "I don't think so. I'll just go and get changed into something proper and will join you in a few."

Lucas detached himself from Ten, pressing a kiss on his temple and walked back to his room. It was late March and even when it was getting warmer every day now, the mornings still held some wintery freshness.  
He pulled a shirt and soft cashmere sweater out of his wardrobe that would go perfectly with his jeans. Lucas went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair before he dressed quickly and joined the others for breakfast.

Ten had kept the chair next to himself free and Lucas sat down with a smile.

"So, I think it's maybe better to start this anew, huh?" He flashed Taeyong and Mark a smile. "I am Lucas, nice to meet you."

They spent most of the time outside, eating their brunch and chatting. Even when Lucas knew Taeyong theoretically, he had never met him in person before and it was nice to get to know him better. They both were nice and good friends for Ten. Mark was such a cutie pie, being three years younger than Ten and Taeyong, he was even younger than Lucas himself by a few months and it was nice to chat with them.  
They knew all the embarrassing stories about Ten and Lucas had the feeling he hadn’t laughed that much in a very long time.

After Mark and Taeyong left in the early afternoon, Lucas and Ten cleaned away the dishes and food.

“What do you think about a walk in the park?” Ten suggested and Lucas looked up from the fridge, where he had been putting away the leftovers.

“A walk?” He looked outside. The weather was still nice and it was warm, perfect for a lazy spring afternoon stroll, so he nodded. “Yeah sure, why not.”

Lucas was aware of what he had told his employer’s before he had moved in with Ten, before he had even agreed to this … whole thing. He would never spend private time with Ten, he wouldn’t go on shopping sprees with him, not getting attached to the other man.  
Lucas watched Ten turn with a smile on his face and went to the garderobe to get his scarf and coat so they could go out to the park.  
Lucas knew he was in big big trouble, no matter how often he already had declined Ten’s offers to spend the night with him.  
Lucas knew he was falling for the other man.  
And he was falling fast and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

It had been a nice afternoon out with Taemin. They had met at one of their favourite café’s to chat and update each other about what had happened the last weeks. Lucas had missed him, the whole crew from Grand Theft Agency, but he hadn’t needed to come in. There was no new work that had to be assigned to him and it had been really nice.  
His arrangement with Ten would end tomorrow. It was his last night at the penthouse and after that, he would go back to his normal life. Alas, his life had been pretty normal lately. He got used to being around Ten and it felt good if Lucas was honest with himself. He liked the other man _(a lot)_ , he had grown to Lucas’ heart. He would miss him.

He went back to the flat, his beige long-blazer hanging over his arm, as it was very warm outside, sunglasses perched up his nose and a soft breeze tickling his exposed chest through the colourful shirt. The matching trousers to his blazer were light enough and a wider cut to not be a bother with the weather today.  
Lucas walked up to the apartment building, the porter, Mica, greeted him with a kind wave, which Lucas reciprocated. He entered the elevator and went up to the flat, which he entered with his own key. Lucas was sure that Ten should be home by now. It was past 6 pm and the elder normally came home around 5.30 pm. Or he would have texted Lucas.  
But Ten was nowhere to be seen. The flat was unusually quiet and after Lucas had brought his blazer to his room and checked his phone for missed messages or calls _(none)_ he started to search for Ten.  
It was not like him to forget to inform Lucas about his delay.

His first stop was the kitchen, then the living room, Ten’s room, the guest room _(the one that wasn’t occupied by him)_ , but Ten wasn’t there. He walked up to Ten’s fun room, the only room in the whole flat that Lucas never had seen before. When he got closer he could hear faint classic music through the door. It was ajar and there was another sound next to the music. It sounded faintly like brushstrokes. As quiet as possible, Lucas pushed open the door and glanced inside.

Ten was sitting on the floor, on what seemed to be a huge canvas, wearing a white shirt and a pair of loose dungarees that Lucas had never seen on him before. Ten seemed to be engrossed in his work, not noticing him. He was covered in paint, nearly as much as the canvas was. There were even small smudges of orange and turquoise on his arms, a white one on his cheeks and his hand were a mix of all the colours he had used. Purple, white, blue, green, yellow.  
Ten looked beautiful.  
Not to startle him, Lucas knocked on the doorframe and Ten’s head whipped around. He relaxed when he saw who it was and Lucas gave him a soft smile.

“Hey,” he greeted Ten. “How long have you been home?”

Lucas had left the flat around noon and when he looked at the mess Ten had made of the floor, the canvas and himself, he must be home for a while.

“How late is it?” Ten asked as he rose from the ground, wiping his hands on the legs of his trousers.

“A few minutes past six.”

“Around five hours,” Ten answered. He looked tense and Lucas frowned.

“Are you okay?”

Ten huffed a breath and shook his head. “No. But I don’t want to bother you with my problems.”

“Ten,” Lucas sighed and walked into the room. 

He approached the smaller man, opening his arms for a hug. It had been like this since the beginning. Ten being bothered by something and not wanting to ruin anyone’s mood, bottling up his feelings and emotions, thinking he had to solve everything on his own. They had a hard fight because of that a few weeks ago.

“I’ll ruin your clothes,” Ten said apprehensively when Lucas was about to embrace him.

“As if I’d give a fuck,” Lucas laughed and pulled Ten in. 

Ten’s arms wrapped around him instinctively and he buried his face against his shoulder. Lucas turned his head and leaned his cheek against the top of Ten’s hair.

“What happened?” He asked again.

“I had a shitty day,” the other confessed quietly. “Work was shit, none of the choreos I thought about worked the way they were supposed too, my students were bratty and rebellious. I had a fight with my parents.” That was nothing new. Lucas learned soon that Ten often fought with them about little things. “And I had a fight with Taeyong.”

Well, that was a new one. Lucas had come to know the other man over the last few months and he and Ten were a great team, especially when it came to dance. Usually, they discussed their ideas on a professional level. In three months Lucas never heard about a fight between them because they always seemed to figure their shit out somehow.  
He tightened his arms around Ten.

“I am sorry to hear that. I really hope you both figure it out soon,” he said honestly. “How about you go and get a bit cleaned up, while I make dinner for us and we watch a movie or something together, maybe open one of the bottles of wine you have in your fridge? Sounds like a plan?” Ten gave a short nod and Lucas hummed in agreement. “Good.”

“You don’t cook yourself, do you?” Ten asked, his chin now resting against Lucas collarbone, looking up at him.

Lucas laughed. “No, I won’t cook myself. I’ll call your favourite sushi place and after it arrives I might place it nicely on platters, that’s all the cooking I’ll do.”

“Good, I don’t want to spend tomorrow at home just because I got food poisoning from your cooking,” Ten teased and Lucas swatted his side.

“I am not that bad,” he defended himself.

“You can make a decent breakfast, that’s true,” Ten agreed and let go of Lucas, taking a step back. “Now I ruined your shirt and trousers.”

Lucas looked down on himself. Yep, his trousers and his shirt had matching specks of colour. “Do you feel better?” And when Ten nodded, Lucas smiled. “Than it’s worth it. Now clean up and get redressed.”

He stepped back, the hand that had been resting on Ten’s side falling down. Lucas turned and walked to his room, where he changed his fancy clothes against a soft, worn-out t-shirt and some sweatpants. He didn’t need to be dressed up at home. Ten would probably wear something similar after he cleaned himself a bit. Even when Lucas had to admit that Ten had looked good in the white shirt and the dungarees.  
On his way to the kitchen, he dialled the number of their favourite sushi restaurant and ordered two mixed sushi platters and dark chocolate cake for dessert. The delivery would take about forty minutes and during that time Lucas prepared plates, chopsticks and drinks for them and carried them into the living room, where he sat them up on the couch table.  
He turned on the TV and got Netflix started so they only had to choose a movie after the food arrived.

Ten came out of his bedroom when the food arrived. He was typing on his phone while Lucas went downstairs to get their sushi and tip the delivery guy. When he returned to the flat, Ten was already lying on the sofa, still typing on his phone, a furrow between his brows. Lucas put the sushi on the table and plucked the mobile from Ten’s fingers, locking the screen without taking a glance and placed it at the other end of the table with his own.

“You know the rules: no phones on movie night,” Lucas said and plopped down on the couch next to Ten.

Lucas leaned forward and poured some of the white wine into the glasses he had brought from the kitchen and handed one over to Ten, who took a sip and placed it back on the table before he started to load his plate with sushi. Ten stopped when he saw the small cardboard box and looked at Lucas.

“Did you … get me a cake?”

Lucas had just shoved some sashimi into his mouth and nodded, swallowing it hastily. “Yeah. Thought you’d like something sweet after the sushi so I ordered your favourite: Dark Chocolate.”

Ten faltered in his movements for a second before he shook his head. Lucas gave him a curious glance.

“What? What is it?” he wanted to know.

“It’s nothing,” Ten answered. “Thank you.”

There was more to it, Lucas knew it. But he didn’t want to pry for more information because it wouldn’t do any good. Ten would talk when he wanted to talk, otherwise, it would be a struggle to get anything out of him. So he shrugged his shoulders and put more food on his plate before he leaned into the soft cushions, his legs lying at the edge of the table and he grabbed the remote.

“What do you wanna watch?”

“Your choice,” Ten answered. “But no horror!”

Lucas rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that and he wasn’t very fond of them either. He scrolled through the movies and they settled on some funny action movie, while they ate the sushi.

**~°~**

After they finished their dinner, Lucas took the dishes back to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. He would put them in the dishwasher later. Now he wanted to spend as much time with Ten as possible. They hadn’t talked about it, but he would leave tomorrow in the late morning. Baekhyun would come and pick up him and his things.

“XUXI BRING SOME WATER WITH YOU, PLEASE,” Ten yelled from the couch and Lucas turned back to get a bottle of water for them.

He climbed over the backrest of the couch and slumped down next to Ten, their shoulders touching and Lucas poured him some water. They sat in silence again, watching the movie, giggling and laughing at the silly passages and Lucas rolled his eyes a few times at the bad puns. But they made Ten laugh, so it was okay.  
Lucas sank deeper into the cosy big sofa, his glass balanced on one thigh, fingers wrapped loosely around the stem. It didn't take long for Ten to shift as well and he settled against Lucas' side. Lucas lifted his free arm and placed it around Ten's shoulder, hand lying on his side, holding him close. Ten placed his glass on the table before he rested his head against Lucas' chest and got himself comfortable. Ten placed one hand on Lucas' thigh, the other on his side, close to Lucas' so their fingers were nearly touching.

When the credits started to roll after the movie, Ten shifted for the first time and sat up a bit, getting the remote to choose another movie. Lucas held out his glass and Ten gave him another refill.  
It was nice, cosy, domestic even and Lucas felt sorry that it couldn't stay like this. That this wasn't real. That he was about to make another huge mistake with allowing himself to dream he could have more with Ten outside of the contract.  
The contract that would end in a few hours.

Ten started another movie and went back to his previous position against Lucas' body. Only this time their fingers were touching and Lucas could feel warmth starting to spread through his body. Ten seemed unfazed, letting his ring finger slide over the back of Lucas' hand, his thumb hooked with Lucas' pinky.

"Xuxi?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep with me."

Lucas breath hitched at Ten's words.  
It had been like a small game of theirs since Lucas had declined Ten's invitation after their first appointment. He had asked from time to time, Lucas' answer always being the same: no.  
But tonight … could he risk it tonight?

"Why?" And Ten's ministrations stopped.

Lucas heart-rate picked up and he waited patiently for Ten's answer.

"When I asked you after the gala, you declined because it would destroy the memory you had of our first night together. And you were right back then. It would have been wrong, it would have destroyed a lot of things." Ten sighed. "But … I want to have this night with you. I want to have a good memory of our last night together …"

Lucas closed his eyes, his heart clenching hard.  
How could he deny Ten this?  
How could he when the other decided to be this vulnerable with him, to let him in in his thoughts.  
How could he deny it when it was what Lucas wanted himself.

"Okay," he answered.

Ten turned and looked up at him for the first time since they resumed their positions on the couch. He pressed himself up and stared at Lucas, his expression tentative, fingers clenching in the fabric of Lucas’ sweatpants. Lucas leaned forward and put his glass on the table, bringing his legs down and facing Ten straight on. He took a deep breath before he placed his hand on the other man’s cheek.

“I … I want to have a good memory of this night too.” Lucas let his thumb glide over Ten’s skin. “And I wanted to have sex with you again for quite a while now.”

Ten snorted at that. “It’s not like I never made a move on you or something,” he answered cheekily.

Lucas smiled down at him. He was tired of talking. He wanted to feel Ten against him again so he bent down and sealed their lips in a soft kiss. Ten pushed up, pressing Lucas back into the couch, swinging one leg over his hips before he sat down in his lap. Both his hands cupping Lucas’ cheeks while they kissed lazily. Lucas removed his hand from Ten’s cheek, letting it rest against his sides, gliding underneath the fabric of Ten’s shirt to feel the warmth of the other man’s skin.  
Ten sank against him, his arms snaking around Lucas’ neck and playing with the hair in the back of his neck. They fitted perfect against each other, Lucas thought. Ten was a warm weight against him, his skin smooth and soft, their chests touching.  
Small noises left Ten’s mouth when Lucas broke the kiss to nose his cheek and leave a trail of butterfly kisses on his face, down his chin and neck until he reached the hem of Ten’s shirt. Lucas didn’t overthink it and pulled it over Ten’s head with a swift move, revelling in the display of perfect skin.  
Ten sat back, ass resting against Lucas’ thighs so he was able to admire the perfection that was Ten’s trained body. It really showed that he exercised nearly on a daily basis, his torso lean but in a very good shape. Lucas let one of his hands run over Ten’s stomach, his side, his pecks, taking in the breathtaking view in front of him.

“I want to look at you too,” Ten smiled, biting his kiss swollen bottom lip.

Lucas removed his hand and spread his arms. “Suit yourself,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Ten laughed again, reached for the hem of Lucas’ shirt and pulled it off after Lucas leaned forward a bit.

“Gosh,” Ten breathed, hands gliding over Lucas’ pectorals. “You are built like a Greek god.”

Lucas let his head fall back, laughing hard, which turned into a loud moan when Ten leaned forward and attacked his exposed neck with bites and kisses.

“Still no marks?” Ten asked, lips close to Lucas’ ear.

Lucas shook his head a bit. “I don’t care anymore. Do as you please.”

Ten pulled back and gave a curious glance at Lucas, who simply nodded.  
He still had the rest of the week off, despite the contract’s ending. It was like Ten had said previously: He wanted to have a good memory of their last night together and when it meant to be covered in hickeys, bruises and lovebites, so be it. Lucas would wear them with pride.

It was like that was all the permission Ten had needed. A low growl left his mouth, hand fisting in Lucas’ hair and pulling him up into a bruising kiss. Their lips smashed together, no finesse, no softness, only raw want and need.  
Lucas wrapped his hands around Ten’s waist and pulled him back against him, while their tongues slid against each other. Ten pulled him back from the kiss, biting into Lucas’ lower lip.

“You are a sight to behold, Xuxi,” he breathed against Lucas’ lips. “Bedroom, now,” he ordered and Lucas obeyed.

He moved his hands under Ten’s ass, holding him tight before he stood up. Ten’s legs wrapped around his hips and he started to kiss Lucas again, passionately. It took them a bit longer because Lucas had to stop every few steps so he wouldn’t fall and that he could reciprocate Ten’s kisses with the same fervour.

The sheets in Ten’s bedroom where a mess already and when Lucas put him down, the other kept his hand on Lucas’ nape, their foreheads resting against each other.

“You will do as I say. Understood?”

Lucas nodded shortly and with another bruising kiss, Ten took a step back and pushed his sweatpants down. Lucas wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Ten because damn! He had been naked underneath it all the time! Holy shit!  
Ten smirked as he stepped out of his pants and made himself comfortable on the bed. 

“Undress,” Ten said, his eyes roaming over Lucas.

Ten’s voice was dark, layered with want and lust and it made goosebumps rise all over Lucas’ body. He started to undress slowly. As his shirt was already gone he moved his sweatpants down his hips, swaying them slowly to a melody only he could hear. When he was about to strip for Ten he could also make a bit of a show out of it. Lucas swayed his hips when he stepped out of his sweatpants, turning around so he was showing his back to Ten and brought his hands to the waistband of his briefs. He gave Ten a look over his shoulder, teeth gracing over his bottom lip. As slow as possible he removed the fabric, let it slide down to the ground, making him stand before Ten in all his naked glory.  
The elder was looking him up, hunger written all over his face. Lucas met his gaze and smirked. He had agreed to play with Ten, to listen to his every word, so he stayed put, didn’t move an inch until Ten raised his hand and beckoned Lucas over.  
When Lucas stood in front of him, Ten raised his hand and let it glide over his trained stomach, which made Lucas shiver slightly. He was getting hard and a small whine fell from his lips because he wanted Ten to touch him more.

“Turn over,” Ten commanded and with another shiver running down his spine, Lucas did as he was told.

Ten made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and Lucas could hear the sheets rustling. Two hands wrapped around his waist and Ten plastered himself against Lucas’ back, showering his neck and shoulders with kisses and bites.  
Lucas closed his eyes, head falling back, one hand covering Ten’s, as he enjoyed the ministrations. He had liked it the last time when Ten had taken the lead and it was a nice change to give it away. 

“You good,” Ten breathed in Lucas’ ear and the younger man nodded.

Ten removed his hands from Lucas’ stomach and put them on his sides to turn him back around. Their eyes met when Ten sat back on the bed and pulled Lucas to him. With a startled yelp he nearly facepalmed onto the mattress but was able to stop his fall and crawl into Ten’s lap.  
Ten started to attack his neck and shoulders again while his hand wrapped loosely around Lucas’ hard cock and started to stroke him with lazy movements, just teasing. Lucas moaned brokenly, burying his face in Ten’s neck, fingers clenching on the headboard.

“You are so good for me, Xuxi. Such a good boy,” Ten praised him and another moan escaped his lips.

Ten turned his head and nudged Lucas’ cheek with his nose, making him look up. He pressed their lips together, his tongue pushing into Lucas’ mouth without hesitation. Lucas was a bit slow on the uptake and when he was finally kissing back, Ten moved away, making Lucas whine. A low chuckle rumbled through Ten’s chest.

“So eager,” he smiled. He nipped Lucas’ bottom lip again, fisting his hair once more. “Now be a darling and put your lips to good use.”

Slowly he pressed Lucas down. With a smile Lucas let himself be manhandled, gliding down on Ten’s body, his lips and tongue leaving a wet trail of kisses and bites over his chest, his stomach and after a last glance upwards he wrapped his mouth around Ten’s hard cock. A low moan escaped Ten’s mouth and his fingers tightened a fraction in Lucas’ hair which made him moan.  
Ten guided Lucas to his liking and Lucas complied freely. He altered in the pressure of his lips, how much he used his tongue and how far he let himself be pushed down. Lucas looked up at Ten from beneath his lashes and this was a sight that would be burned in his mind forever. The rumpled hair, the faint flush on Ten’s cheeks, his chest heaving with every breath, his lips partly opened, eyes half-closed but meeting his anyway. Another groan leaving Ten’s lips and his hips bucked up.  
Lucas gagged and Ten let him pull back after that, sucking at the tip of Ten’s cock.

“Come here,” Ten said, pulling Lucas over him, so he was straddling his lap again. His thumb moved over Lucas’ lips. “You wanna prepare yourself?”

Lucas shook his head, sucking Ten’s thumb between his lips. “No … you do it, babe.”

“Damn, Xuxi,” Ten growled before he removed his thumb between Lucas’ lips and brought him back down for a filthy kiss.

**~°~**

The bedroom was filled with low moans and the sound of skin against skin.  
Lucas lowered his eyes, looking at Ten underneath him, who had his hand wrapped around his hips, helping Lucas to keep his balance, while he rode him. Lucas had his own hands wrapped around his hard member, chasing his orgasm.  
Ten had prepared him thoroughly and after their frantic beginning things had slowed down a bit. Lucas had been on edge more than once, but every time he was close to orgasm Ten had stopped or slowed down and now he was close again. He could feel the heat start to spread from his lower stomach, making him feel tingly and like he was able to float. With every thrust Ten’s cock brushed against his prostate, making him see stars.

“‘m close, babe … so close …” Lucas whined.

Ten pushed himself up into a sitting position and with a panicked yelp, Lucas had to remove his hand from his dick so he wouldn’t fall and he let out a frustrated groan.

“Chittaphon!”

“Not yet, Xuxi. Not yet,” he said, his lips ghosting over Lucas’ neck once again. “Get on your hands and knees.”

With shaking thighs Lucas lifted himself from Ten’s lap and did as he was told. He felt jittery and weak already. He wanted to come so bad. Ten helped him to get into the right position, holding onto Lucas’ hips before he sank back into him. A hoarse scream was drawn from Lucas because it felt good, but it started to get too much.  
Too much heat, too much stimulation, too much skin on skin contact … too much too much too much … but yet not enough.

Lucas’ fingers clenched hard in the sheets as Ten started a relentless and hard pace. He was such an unbelievable good lover. The best Lucas ever had so far. One who allowed Lucas to let go, who caught him when he was about to fall, who gave him everything without asking.  
Ten graced Lucas’ prostate with every thrust, orgasm starting to build again and Lucas really hoped he would be allowed to come this time. He wasn’t sure if he was able to tolerate another stop. He was on edge, every fibre in his body on fire, everything in him screaming for release.

“You close, Xuxi?” Ten whispered into his ear and Lucas could only moan, the ability to form coherent sentences gone. “You’ve been marvellous, so good for me.” A kiss into the nape of his neck. “You may come whenever you want.”

And Lucas did.  
With a sob, he came all over the sheets, his body shaking from overstimulation and exhaustion, but he felt good, content … floating. Lucas was a shivering mess when Ten started to chase his orgasm as well. The other came with a hoarse scream, only quieted by the fact that he had buried his face in Lucas’ shoulder.  
Lucas wasn’t able to keep himself upright any longer and sank down in the mattress, not caring that he laid down in the middle of his own sperm. He was too exhausted, too tired but in a good way to do anything.  
When Ten pulled out, a small whine escaped his lips and an apologizing kiss landed on his shoulder and a warm hand caressed his side.

“Rest,” Ten told him. “I’ll be right back.”

Lucas hummed in understanding, but he already drifted off to sleep, only registering Ten cleaning him up and rearranging him on the bed by pulling him into a hug on the verge of his consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

When Ten woke the next morning he was alone in bed.  
It felt like a deja-vu. But this time it wasn't the good kind.  
He was aware that what he shared with Lucas last night was just an illusion and that it never would be real. But he had craved it and Lucas was kind enough to finally give in, had probably wanted it himself. Somehow Ten wished he hadn’t. This was bad … his heart was aching with longing for something he couldn’t have.  
Sure he had known from the beginning that it was a stupid idea to book Lucas for this long amount of time. It had been the reason why he fought with Taeyong yesterday.  
But Ten was a spoilt brat, he didn’t even deny it. He had always gotten what he wanted. And he had never wanted anything more than he had wanted this tall and handsome giant baby!

Ten turned on the side of the bed Lucas had occupied the last night and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling the scent of the other man. His heart clenched again and he could feel tears start to pool in his eyes. This wasn’t fair. All he had wanted was some good time with Lucas. Which he had. And it broke him to know that it all was over now. That Lucas would be gone in a few hours.  
He scooted over into the free space and covered himself with Lucas’ blanket, letting himself be surrounded by his smell and warmth. So he hadn’t left long ago. Ten felt a sob starting to rise from his chest and he fought it with all his power. He didn’t want to be weak and give in to his feelings. He was better than that.  
But he still could feel the warmth of Lucas' body over his, how he had wrapped his hands around Lucas’ hips when he had pushed in. How he had held him securely while they fell asleep, Lucas not minding to be the little spoon at all.  
A single tear slid over his cheek and Ten hugged the pillow close to him.

His head whipped around when he heard the bedroom door open and his eyes grew wide when Lucas walked in.  
Lucas, who was wearing nothing more than one of Ten’s silk robes, loosely tied around his waist and revealing all the marks he had left on Lucas the night before.  
Lucas, who was balancing a tray with breakfast on one arm.

When he saw that Ten was awake Lucas gave him this full-teeth smile Ten had learned was only reserved for special persons. And apparently Ten had become such a person for him.  
Lucas walked over to his side of the bed, placed down the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed. He carded his fingers through Ten’s blond strands and bent forward to kiss a perplexed Ten on the lips.

“You are here,” Ten whispered against his lips, hope started to grow in his chest.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Lucas asked, still smiling and placing his hand on Ten’s cheek, his thumb gliding over the moist skin of under his eye.

“The contract ends today.”

“About that,” Lucas said and sat back up, pulling Ten with him and settled him against his chest. “How about we extend our arrangement? No contract, no money. But you get to have me exclusively,” Lucas suggested. “I think people tend to call that a relationship when I am not mistaken.” Ten gaped at Lucas. “What do you say? Sounds good?”

Ten needed a moment to process the information, but he closed his eyes, relief washing over him.

“I think that sounds perfect,” he finally answered.

Lucas intertwined their fingers and lifted them to his lips, placing a kiss on Ten’s ring finger. “My boyfriend.”

“Yes,” Ten whispered, blushing. “Your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> It was a lot of fun to write this story and I enjoyed it very much!


End file.
